Life or Death
by nattywhite1998
Summary: Bella has always thought she was Isabella Swan she could not be more wrong, her life is turned upside down when she is chased by a Hell-hound. Jake's younger half-sister just got back from a "year-round school". What will happen when she starts feeling like she has a monster for a brother, will Summer find the truth or will she have to leave again.
1. Chapter 1

**Life or Death**

**1 Running**

I'm running though the woods at speed that isn't humanly possible, how? I have no clue. I do know who I'm running from, Jacob, he decided it would be okay to kiss me, I punch him in the face and I think I broke my hand. How dare he try to make a move on me? I have a boyfriend, the most perfect, amazing, sweetest, beautiful boyfriend. I stopped running out of breath and sat on a rock.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Jacob?" I said turning. "You better-aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I saw something that looked like a werewolf that had went wild and had gone rabid. Time seemed to slow the thing jumped at me, something took me over I did a backward shoulder roll and took off. I run so fast I felt like I was riding on Edward's back. It wasn't too long till I fell face first into a creek. I turn to see the monster tower over me. I closed my eyes and put my hands in front of me, then I heard a pained yelp I opened my eyes and saw Edward in front of me looking surprised, I ran up to him and held on to him.

"Bella, what happened?" He asked.

"Jake kissed me and I punched him and took off into the woods I got tired and sat down then I heard a growl I turned then I saw that thing and I ran." I explained.

"Wow, are you okay?"

"No, I think I broke my hand punching Jake."

"You must of hit him pretty hard."

"Just take me to Carlisle, please."

"Okay come on."

I followed him to his car and got in and he drove me to his house where when we got there Alice ran up to me and started looking me over trying to make sure I was okay. When nothing can hurt your best friends they become over protective.

"Alice I'm just fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Other than my hand possibly being broken, I'm fine."

"How did you break your hand?"

"She thought it would be a good idea to punch Jacob." Edward said

"Just shut up and take me to Carlisle." I told him.

My hand was broken it wasn't so bad I needed a cast just a brace. When I got home Jake was there talking to my dad. I walk past and they both looked up.

"Where have you been?" Charlie asked.

"I was with Carlisle cause I broke my hand." I said

"How?"

"I punched Jacob."

"What, why?"

"He kissed me!"

"Really? Great job Jake!"

"Uggggg!" I stormed up stairs and went to bed after yelling, "Oh and Jake get out of my house!"


	2. Something Wrong

**Something's Wrong**

I walked out of the luggage pickup line and looked around to try and find my step-dad or Jake. I looked and looked for them with no luck. Then I saw someone I knew, but who was it? When he turn I saw Sam Uley, what in Hades was he doing here?

"Sam, what are you doing here? Where is dad and Jake?" I asked.

"Billy had a council meeting, and Jake went to look for you with the others." He answered.

"Okay, well shouldn't we go find them?"

"No I'll call them."

'Wow I hate him!' but I just said, "Okay."

Sam got out his phone and call Jake. I tried listen in and heard what they were saying pretty well.

"I got her we're by the food court." Sam said.

"Good I'm on my way." Said whoever on the other side.

"Hurry Jake we have to get soon."

"On our way."

"Your brother will be here soon." He told me hanging up his phone.

"Since when have you and Jake been friends?" I asked.

"Things change."

Sam made me sit at a table till Jake got there. It took a while but when they got to where we were I got kind of afraid you know how you feel when you are near a monster. But there is no way that the groups of guys in front of me were monsters, I mean I've lived closed to all of them.

"Hey Summer." The guy who looked like Jake said.

"Jake? What happened to your hair?" I almost yelled.

"I had to cut it."

"Why?"

"I should be asking what you did to your hair." He said with a smirk.

"I streaked my hair purple. Got a problem with it?"

"Wow Jake she is your sister." Some chick said.

"Of course, Sherlock." I said.

"What you say to me?"

"You heard me." I said reaching for my necklace.

"You want a fight?"

"Bring it." She looked surprised when I said this.

"Leah enough." Sam snapped.

"She started it." Leah said.

"You'd hurt her." He whispered thinking I couldn't hear.

"Y-y-you thi-nk s-s-she could hurt me!" I said laughing.

"How?" Sam looked confused.

"Jake can I have a quarter? I told Percy I'd call when I got here."

"Who is he?" Jake asked.

"He was a friend from 'school'"

"Alright."

"Don't move I'll be right back."

I ran to the payphone and dialed the number. It rang for a long time. Was Jake a monster?

Why would he hang out with Sam? I mean we use to make fun of him.

"Hello."

"Annabeth, where is Percy?" I asked

"Hey, um, he's right here."

"Will you give him the phone please?"

"Hold on."

"Hello?" Percy said.

"Percy, something's wrong!"

"Summer what's wrong?"

"I have a feeling, you know like when you're about to be attacked."

"Do you want me to come up there?"

"Yes that would be great."

"Okay I'll be there tomorrow."

"Thanks, I love you."

"I love you, too"

"Bye."

"Bye."

I walked as slow as I could. I was so scared, I kept reaching for my necklace and watch. I needed Percy to get here soon. I'd even take Clarisse or Connor and Travis Stoll. I have to find some answers and fast. I got back to the guys and they lead me to the cars, I was with Jake, Quil, Embry and a boy who looked my age. I got in up front while Jake put my duffel bag in back.

"So Jake when are you going to take me cliff diving?" I asked.

"Jake you told her you'd take her cliff diving?" Embry asked surprised.

"He did when I saw Sam do it once."

"I said when you are old enough." Jake said.

"I'm 14, I think I'm old enough." I complained.

"Wait a year or two."

"If you won't take me I'll go by myself." I said getting a laugh from Quil.

"We'll see."

The ride was long so I decided to 'sleep'. I yawned then I leaned on the door and slowly started taking slower breaths till I looked like I was asleep. I picked it up at camp, that's how I learned Percy and Annabeth stay up late kissing in mine and Percy's cabin. Yeah, I'm a daughter of Poseidon, got a problem, deal with it.

"Did she fall asleep, Jake?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Cool, so Seth tell us what you heard."

"It was weird she told the Percy guy she felt like she was about to be attack." The one named Seth said.

"But by what?" Embry asked.

"Us, maybe." Jake said.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Bets me, maybe it them she is afraid of." Quil said.

"Not possible. She doesn't even no they are real. I'd like to keep it that way." Jake said.

"I agree." Seth said.

"Seth, why do you care s-" Jake started before Quil interrupted.

"No way, you didn't. Billy's going to kill you." He said.

"Not if I kill him first." Jake said.

"Dude it ain't my fault!" Seth said. "And Quil imprinted on a two-year-old."

"Dude quit, I was kidding. You're going to wake her." Jake said, I groaned and move a little.

"Sorry."

"We're here, Seth could you get Summer."

I stayed there 'asleep' when Seth opened the door and picked me up like I weighed the same as a one-year-old. He was really warm, he had to be at least 110 degrees. He walked through the door and put me on the couch. I stayed there for about 10 minutes, and then slowly 'woke up'.

"You're up finally." Jake said.

"Yep, so what's the plan for today?" I asked.

"You're going to stay here, the guys and me are going to Emily's."

"Okay." Is all I said.

He walked out the door I waited a little before following. I can move through the tree like the hunters of Artemis. I followed them then I saw Jake and the others change it was fast but they grow fur and got bigger till I was looking at an animal that looked like a hellhound. I was scared stiff. I let out a whistle that would make ever one in New York jealous. Out of the shy flew my snow white Pegasus, Diamond, I hopped on not knowing where I was going and left.

'Where to boss?' She asked. But I didn't know.


	3. Family Feud

Family Feud

We where in the clearing with the Pack, I was sitting with Jake petting him. I looked to see Edward stiffen the rest stopped fighting, and turned to look at me. I was confused. Edward came over to me and looked around him.

"What is it Edward?" I asked.

"You guys smell it to." He said to his family.

"Yes, but Bella's right there." Jasper said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"We smell someone whose blood is similar to yours." Carlisle finally said.

"Whoever it is I can't read there mind." Edward said as he did something behind us rustled in the trees.

"Jacob, what the Hades?!" Yelled a girl about 14 with long wind blown black hair and tanned skin, I could tell she lived in La Push.

"Um, who may you be?" Carlisle asked.

"Summer Black, Jacob's younger half-sister."

"Jake has a sister?" I asked.

"Yes he does I've been away for two years, apparently he just loves keeping secrets!" She said I could tell she was mad.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that he is a MONSTER and didn't tell me!"

"What?"

"Look at him, he some sort of Hell-hound!"

"What is that?"

"Greek mythology, I kill them all the time. You guys are lucky I don't pull my sword on all the monsters here no wonder we never find anyone here."

"Did you say sword?" Emmett asked.

"Yes I did." She said as she pushed a button on her watch and in 5 seconds she was holding a 3 foot long bronze sword. Edward pulled me behind him, Jake run into the woods.

"Where is he going?" she asked.

"To change." Edward said.

"Summer what are you doing here?" Jake asked as he walked back in his cut offs.

"Finding out what in Hades my brother is." She said

"Where did you get that sword?"

"Chiron gave it to me, now mind explaining why my brother is a monster and is in a clearing with 17 other monsters."

"First, explain how did you find out?"

"I followed you." She looked like she was about to attack but a bright flashed stopped her. I looked back and saw a blonde man my age in front of her

**Summer's POV**

I was about to attack when there was a flash and the Apollo was in front of me. He was smiling like everyone staring in shock. When I saw him I bowed right away.

"My lord, I was not expecting you." I've been blessed by Apollo from the day I was born with no clue why.

"Oh, just get up, and stop with this 'My lord' stuff, I'm not your father." He said.

"What are you doing here?"

"To do two things, first thing is I created the Werewolves."

"What!?" Jake and I yelled.

"I also want to clam a long lost son and daughter." When he said that his symbol appear over the head of the bronze haired and pixie like monsters heads. Everyone looked at them the looked up as it disappeared.

"Will you do the honors?" Apollo asked me.

"Behold the children of Apollo, god of song, poetry, healing, and prophesy." I said, then looked up and yelled, "Now anyone else going to clam a long lost child before I have to pull you down here by your hair."

"What are you talking bo-" started the blonde cowboy dude he didn't finish because the symbol of Aphrodite was above the blonde chicks head.

"Daughter of Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty." Then the big guy was clammed by Ares.

"Son of Ares god of war." Then I said the mother of the cowboy he was Athena's son, the motherly looking one was daughter of Hestia, and the last one, who I think is a doctor, was son of Hermes.

"Well I think that is it." I spoke to soon I looked at the human girl and saw the symbol of my father.

"Um, Behold my sister daughter of Poseidon god of the sea, horses, and earthquakes!" I said shocked.


	4. The Explaining

**The Explaining**

**Jake's POV**

Summer stood there, staring at Bella just committed the worst crime in history. Everyone else stared at her and the Cullens. They were just marked as children of the mythical Greek gods. That's when she took of to the woods, I ran and grabbed her from behind.

"Let me go! Jake, please!" She yelled, her skin was heating up and tears ran down her face.

"Summer, clam down what's wrong?" I asked getting worried.

"We're mistakes. He never wanted us, we weren't supposed to be born." She whispered sinking to the ground, I sat beside her and she let me hug her.

"What do you mean?"

"Poseidon he never wanted us. Me, Percy, and her. We're mistakes, that's what he called us. The only reason I was claimed is Percy, he made them take away the treaty for no children. He called Percy a mistake right in front of him, but still Percy risked his life to save Olympus. He could have died! He could have died like Beckendorf, Selena, Luke, Michel, and the hundred of other demigods!" When she said this everyone was listening, she was still getting warmer.

"How?" I asked, then more quietly "Sam, change."

"The king of the Titians, he came back and tried to take over the world again. There was a war Luke was taken over by the lord of time, and killed himself to save the rest of us." She was shaking now.

"What's wrong Jake?" Sam asked walking up.

"Feel her she's warm and shaking." I said.

"Oh." He went in front of her, "Summer look at me. You have to calm down."

**Summer's POV**

"Okay." I took a deep breath, my head was throbbing and I was shaking. For some reason Sam was telling me to calm down.

"Good." Sam said.

"I need to find Grover."

"Who is that?" Jake said

"He's my friend, he's in Forks on assignment."

"What does he look like?" Said the penny head.

"He's kinda short, sandy, brown hair, skinny, always wears a hat. Oh, and he has trouble walking." I answered.

"You just described Tyler." Bella said with discomfort.

"Oh no, what did he do?" I asked.

"Almost hit me with a car."

"Stupid goat!"

"What?!"

"He's a satyr, you know half man, half goat. Where do I find him?"

"You can come with us to school tomorrow."

"Good."

**Bella POV**

This is the craziest day ever. First the wolfs and vampires are getting along, sort of. Next I find out that Jake has a sister. Then that me and all the Cullens are demigods, and my dad isn't Charlie but some mythical god named Poseidon. Finally that Tyler, the same guy that bout hit me with a car, is a satyr, so I think it gives him an excuse to not work the pedals in a car correct.

"Why was he sent here?" Edward asked.

"I think because of you. The satyrs smell a lot of strong monsters here. About the time I went to camp they were tracking a very strong demigod, then the sent disappeared." She said, "She was coming here we have a lot of demigods come here and go missing, like one of the adult campers son of Dionysus, I think."

"What's his name?"

"Oh, what is it? Oh, yeah, Charlie Swan."

I about fainted when she said that, my legs gave out but Edward caught me. My "dad" was a demigod! This day can not get any weirder. Then a rainbow appeared behind Summer and I realized I had spoken to soon when a boy about sixteen that looked like Summer with a blonde girl behind him, she looked kinda like Jasper.

"Summer!" The boy said, then she turned.

"Oh my gods! Percy, what's up." She said.

"Will be there really soon, Mrs. O'Leary didn't want to wait till tomorrow."

"Oh, really?"

"Don't roll your eyes! Oh Tyson came too."

"Oh my gods, I've really missed him since he went to live with dad. The last time I saw him was…"

"The day you fainted."

"Hey! I the only reason I fainted was because Black Jack talked to me and there was a glowing green trident over my head!" When she said this Emmett laughed. "If you laugh again I'll rip your thought out." She said.

"We'll be there soon." The boy said.

"Okay, I love you, see you soon."

"Love you, too, little sis."

"Hey, I'm n-" she didn't finish before the image faded, "Jerk."

"What was that?" Carlisle asked.

"Iris message, how demigods connect." She said.

"Don't you guys have cell phones?"

"Not allowed, they attracted monsters."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so do not attack Mrs. O'Leary."

"Why would we?" as Edward said that a giant dog ran out the forest. It ran around Summer, who had the biggest smile on her face, and gently pushed her the ground and licked her face.

"Good girl!...Heal! Heal! Percy help…make you dog stop!…Down girl!" She yelled laughing as two kids slide off the things back, and watched.

"Jerk!" She yelled. Then they helped.

"Gross your covered in Hell-hound drool." The boy said.

"Oh, really, Percy. Annabeth I think he could use a hug, what 'bout you."

"Go for it!" Said the blonde named Annabeth.

"No, I'm fine really." Percy said as Summer toward him, he took off running she followed close behind.

"Come here big brother."

We all laughed.


	5. Flaming Cheerleaders and Brothers

**Flaming Cheerleaders and Brothers**

**Summer's POV**

"Stop it, Summer!" Percy yelled, splashing me with water from a nearby creek.

"Oh, if you want a fight, you got one." I said.

"No. I don't want to fight you."

"Afraid you'd get your butt kick by me. Again."

"Hey I di…"

"Stop it you two!" Annabeth said stopping our bickering.

"Yes mother." I said voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sometimes I feel like it, but I think we should explain this to them." She said pointing to the Cullen's and wolfs.

"I've done gave them the half-blood brief. Well, kinda."

"What do you mean kinda?"

"Well I did tell the 'bout the war, and my dad and Apollo did show up and tell us he created the wolfs. I'm just waiting for Hebe and Aphrodite to show up and tell us what we already know 'bout the Vampires."

"And what would that be?" The bronze Vampire asked.

"Oh come on you guys are beautiful and you stay young. You don't have to read minds to know that." When I said that I heard him chuckle.

"That was an interesting choice of words."

"You do realize I heard you say you can't read my mind."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, for some reason I could always hear out of a normal person's earshot."

"That's cool." Said my new sister.

"Yeah, wait where's Tyson?"

"He's coming on Black Jack." Percy said as he said that a shadow past over head.

"Hello Brother, hello Sister!" Tyson bellowed as Black Jack landed.

_'Yo little bosses, esh he was heavy'_ Black Jack said in my head as I was stampeded by Tyson. When Black Jack spoke my new sister yelped.

**Bella's POV**

I let out a yelp, the horse just talked and it had wings. Edward looked at me funny, I would too if it was someone else. Summer just look completely amused as she was smothered by Tyson.

"Love, what is it?" Edward asked.

"That horse thing just talk!" I answered and Summer fell on the ground holding her sides with her hands.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Surprising the first time, right?" Summer asked

"So that's what you meant when you said he talked to you."

"No I meant we had a translator. Of course that's what I meant!"

"Alright, well maybe we should start introductions." Carlisle said.

"That sounds cool. Okay well if you a half-blood say your name and parent." Summer said. "We'll start with Percy."

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Summer Black, daughter of Poseidon."

"Carlisle Cullen, son of Hermes."

"Esme Cullen, daughter of Hestia."

"Edward Cullen, son of Apollo."

"Rosalie Hale, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Emmett Cullen, son of Ares."

"Alice Cullen, daughter of Apollo."

"Jasper Hale, son of Athena."

"Bella Swan, daughter of Poseidon." And as I said this Percy's jaw dropped.

"No way." He said.

That's what I thought, I grew up thinking Charlie, who is a demigod, was my father and now I find out he's not. I was starting to realize when I jumped of the cliff the water didn't hurt me, but instead seemed to protect me. I was lost in thought when the hair on the back of my neck stood up on end. I turned to see a cheerleader running at me with her bronze and animal leg, and then I was pushed to the ground and she got an arrow though her. Then I blacked out.


	6. The Hunters and Bad Dreams

**The Hunters**

**Hey guys! I have to say sorry, my computers have not been working, so my grandfather is a miracle worker and fixed my first one! YAY! Three cheers for him! On with the story. Happy Birthday to me!**

**~Natty**

**ΩΩΩ**

**Summer POV**

Percy was recovering from the shock Bella was our sister when we heard a resell in the trees behind Bella and Edward, out of nowhere an _emposa_ jump out and tried to attack Bella.

"Percy! Defense plan 2!" I shouted.

Percy ran and pushed Bella out of the way, and I pulled out my bow and sent an arrow through the _emposa. _The first thing Edward did after he recovered was check on Bella, the Cullens and wolves were still in shock. I looked at Annabeth and Percy they were confused to. Why would an _emposa _have the guts to attack around vampires and wolves? Monster were normally cowards around larger and strong monster.

"She still out?" I asked, Percy nodded. "Well, give her some _ambrosia._"

"Okay, okay." He said.

"Wise Girl, why would a monster attack with such strong monsters around?"

I got my answer when a bunch of girls ages as young as 9 to as old as 19. Two girls step forward, one was Thalia, and the other was Artemis, one of my favorite Olympians. Annabeth Percy and I bowed and the others followed our example, even though some people didn't seem too happy about it.

"You may arise." Artemis said, and we did.

"Hey, Pine-cone face." I said to Thalia.

"Hey, Sea-weed brain jr." She shot back.

"Did you guys chase the flame head from Canada?"

"Alaska."

"That long to catch her. Wow, Thals you're getting sloppy."

"Yeah, well what are you doing round so many monsters?"

"Stupid here's my other brother, and the others are his friends." I pointed to the wolves.

"Explains how you eat-" I shot an arrow, ripping her coat sleeve before she could continue.

"Next time I can make it worse."

"You want a fight? Bri-"

"Thalia, we should be leaving." Artemis cut her off.

"So soon? Well, bye." I said and with that they left. "Well we should go too."

Everyone started to leave soon we decided that Percy, Tyson and Annabeth would go into town and stay in a hotel. So me and Jake went home. We didn't talk, just went to our room, his bed my hammock and went to sleep.

**Summer's dream.**

I was standing in a room watching a group of vampire's argue. The room was medieval like made of stone, no windows.

"Aro, please let us take care of them. The Cullen's are too strong. They need to be taken out." A blonde male said.

"Something like that would ruin the voltori's image." A Brunette male said.

"Yes, agreed. But I do want Bella." The one called Aro said.

"Yes, agreed." The blonde hissed.

"And we _**WILL**_ have her."


	7. Bella gives Charlie a heart attack

**OMG, I know I haven't updated in forever but, surprise! Don't worry this story is here to stay! :) It's all thanks to you guys, I love ya'll. Oh, p.s. I'm from Tennessee so if my northern people start to sound country, sorry. On with the show (story).**

* * *

**Thalia POV.**

We are about a mile from the clearing we left Summer, Percy, Annabeth and the "intelligent" monsters in, and I'm still begging Lady Artemis to let me stay. I know she's a goddess and all but Summer has been like a sister to me since she came are our rescue with the spare arrows, and I saved her butt from going to the underworld the hard way, so we are pretty close. Artemis thinks with so many "Big Three" children around it would be dangerous, but if you ask me she doesn't want to lose me like she did Bianca or she's afraid of my dad, Zeus.

"M'lady, just think of all experience we need for recruiting girls for the hunt. If we are gonna go to schools to recruit girls shouldn't we go to a school?" I said, using logic.

"Thalia, why does this mean so much to you?" Artemis asked.

"They are my friends, m'lady. Honestly, I miss my friends."

"You have duties here. Ones that are important."

"It is also important we get breaks and find new recruits."

"Very well, if it means that much to you, you may go for the rest of the school year."

**Bella's POV.**

First I find out Jacob has a sister, second Charlie is a Demigod, and lastly the Cullens and I are also half-bloods. I'm ticked to say the least. The whole ride Edward seemed to be doing the same thing as me, trying to figure out what the !$# happened. Greek gods, monsters, demigods. It's all to much.

"Bella, love, we're here." Edward pulled me out of my mental rant.

"Oh." Was my intelligent answer, slowly I got out of the car and went inside.

"Bells? Is that you?" My "father" asked when I entered.

"Yeah." I almost went upstairs to my Edward but then... "Hey Charlie, when was the last time you went to camp half-blood?" He spewed his beer.

"What?!" He asked.

"Oh you know, the camp for mythical demigods like me and you." His eyes looked like dinner plates.

"What... How... When."

"Just wondering." I stormed upstairs, him staring. I walked past the hall mirror and watched my eyes fade from chocolate brown to sea blue.

**Summer's POV.**

I sat straight up in bed, "And we _**WILL**_ have her.". What did he mean? Why Bella, AND the Cullens? Who were they? All I know is: they can't have my sister! Maybe I can have Nico dig up some dirt on them, he is an expert with the undead. AND digging, though, I'm not sure if graves count?

* * *

**Okay, please don't be p'ed off with me. I had an idea I needed to try, so bare with me, also it didn't help I've been grounded. 54 in ELA for a project she hadn't asked for, some how we were supposed to read her mind. So got it up now it's a 99, but 61 in my states history (a.k.a. A pointless thing they teach us so we die of boredom.) so only on weekends I'm of the hook, sometimes. I also started _Harry Potter._ So** I**'ll update at some point. Sorry.**


End file.
